Message Delivered
by n pace
Summary: After Altaïr is deemed Grand Master, he is met by Minerva. Assistance is needed in 2012 and he's the only one that can help get Desmond out of the blues. Takes place after Brotherhood ending, and was started a few years ago, so story is BSed. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a big fan of the ancestors-somehow-meet-Desmond stories, so I thought I'd take a crack at it. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, but I'll figure it out eventually. I couldn't think of a clever title, so I took what a Youtube video was called of Minerva talking 'thru' Ezio and used that, haha. This takes place after the fight with Al Mualim, as you will figure out by the first sentence, and for 2012, it'll take place after the Brotherhood ending. I hope you enjoy.

Assassin's Creed owned by Ubisoft.

* * *

**1**

Altaïr stepped cautiously towards the Piece of Eden, eyes scanning the map before him. He stared intently at the small shapes of continents, taking in all he could at the given moment. The golden rays lightly flickering as it spun round, showing each location of the Pieces.

As if out of habit, Altaïr raised a curious hand, cautiously gliding forward to run it thru the light. A small gasp escaped his lips as the tips of his fingers were slightly burned. Fist clenching, he knelt down flexing his fingers to grab the golden sphere.

"Brother, I do not think it wise to grasp the ball without some sort of protection. Seeing as you have already been burned." A voice came from behind, along with few footsteps.

Altaïr glanced back at the man, a small twitch moving his fingers. "Then what will you have me use, Malik?" He questioned, waiting for the other's reply.

''Here.'' Malik slid his black Dai robe off his shoulders, tossing it to Altaïr with some carelessness. ''Perhaps it will be thick enough so you do not burn both your hands.'' He smirked as a small grunt was returned.

Altaïr leant forward; his hands wrapped in the thick cloth, grasping the Piece of Eden on either side. The map disappearing as it was wrapped fully in the robe. Hopping back onto his feet, Altaïr turned, eyes locking with Malik's briefly. ''I will take it upstairs.''

''Yes Grand Master.'' The three men bowed, an arm pressed against their chest. Altaïr stopped mid-stride, giving another glance and nod to the men before continuing his walk.

Setting the covered ball on the desk, Altaïr placed his hands on the wood, inhaling as pressure was put on his burns. He closed his eyes, mind racing through the events that transpired merely minutes ago. His hands clenched as he thought about his Master's betrayal. At the men he killed and for a purpose that was unjust and was against the Creed. How could he have been so blind?

Minutes passed before he made any movements. Soft footsteps echoed then came to a halt in front of the desk. Altaïr looked up when a forced cough resonated in the open room.

"I am sorry to disturb you Grand Master, but Malik wishes that I ask you what is to be done of the citizens. They have not yet healed from Mas- ahem- Al Mualim's actions."

Altaïr stared blankly at the man before him, then shifting his focus primarily on the golden ball. Silently contemplating what should be done.

"He and his men are to make sure nothing bad comes of the citizens. Do not let them leave the courtyard gate. If some are to be of trouble, then he is to decide what is to be done." Altaïr stood up straight, his gaze falling upon Malik's robe. "Leave."

"Yes Grand Master." The Assassin guard turned on his heel, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword as he made his way down the steps to the courtyard.

Black cloth flew across the floor causing a puff of dust to float in the air. Altaïr glared as the map did not appear like it had before. Frowning harshly, he placed a hand over the metal, surprised at how cool it was. "Light will always burn.." He mumbled. Slipping his other hand beneath the ball, he picked it up, twirling it side-to-side in his hands. "Why has nothing happened?"

"_It has happened." _A smooth, feminine voice rang through the room.

Altaïr looked around, his body becoming tense. He walked forward, stopping directly above the Assassin symbol. "Where are you?" He demanded, pulling out his sword.

"_I am here to tell you you are needed. You, who has not the idea of what is to happen._"

"What are you talking about? Show yourself!" Altaïr turned round, desperately trying to find the voice's body.

"_Silence! You are wasting time. You are to assist in what is to become. They need your help. Otherwise all will fail._"

Altaïr tightened his grip on the golden ball, his jaw clenching. "I am listening."

"_I have tried once before to speak thru the prophet, and so I did. I spoke to Desmond what was to be done and of my mistakes. I gave him warning. However, when he found the Piece of Eden in the Temple and I was revived. He brought forth someone that was not meant to be there. I had him do what needed to be done. Because of this, he has become weak. And now Life has become harder to bear. We need you to help him find the temples. To bring the Pieces together. You are the one person I believe is strong enough. You will help us succeed and stop the calamity that is to happen if nothing is done._"

Altaïr scoffed at the voice, sword falling to his side. "What am I to do of Masyaf? I can not leave the people to be mindless. I can not leave Malik to deal with something that is my responsibility. Why am I to leave here when it is in a state of need? This man, Desmond, can take care of himself. Surely he is not as weak as you make it out to be?" Altaïr stopped himself from further asking the Voice questions. There was just so much running in his mind, too much happening in one day. But why did he have to be the one? How could he leave Malik after finally being forgiven?

"_I will take care of them. He has lost Hope. Now it is time to go. Time has become thin with your questions._"

Altaïr sheathed his sword, gaze falling upon the large window behind the desk. There was no noise coming from outside. All that could be heard was his calm breathing. A look of sadness etched on his face.

Placing both hands back onto the ball, he closed his eyes and nodded. It began to glow golden, light shining thru the cracks in the design. His breathing became short as the metal began to burn. Altaïr then gasped as he was thrust into white light, the brightness causing both his hands to reach for his face. The Piece of Eden disappearing.

"_Do not worry for your home. All will be well._"


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, I wanted to reach level 50 on Brotherhood multiplayer before continuing. Anywho, thank you to those who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it! As well as to those who Favorited and Alerted. Thanks guys (=

Warning: I got the next location and Desmond's current state from the ending of the Da Vinci Disappearance DLC. Just a heads up incase you wanted to wait to play it and find out for yourself or some shit.

* * *

A man wearing a long white lab coat walked swiftly down a wide corridor. Coming to a halt in front of a large metal door, he fiddled with his pocket, sliding a card key thru a rectangular slot. He entered a room, feet clacking against the linoleum floor; dark smudges being left behind from the man's heels. "Dr. Rikkin." He said, squinting with a frown as he noticed a smear on his right lens.

A man in a similar lab coat sat before him, currently glancing thru a light tan folder, a small paper clip off to the side. "Has the patient been secured into his room?" Dr. Rikkin asked looking up; confusion in his eyes at the other's frowning. He watched as said man took off his glasses, wiping them into his lab coat and returning them to the bridge of his nose. A frown immediately returning as he realized he only made it worse.

Placing his left hand on his desk for support, Dr. Rikkin leaned to the side, sifting for something in his drawer. Sitting back up, he handed the man a small burgundy cloth. He then patiently waited for the glasses to be cleaned and to get his answer.

Glasses now in place, "Thank you. Yes. Have you found any more information about the temple?" The man crossed his arms, now his turn to wait patiently for his higher-up's answer. Dr. Rikkin nodded briefly, shuffling the papers onto the desk and re-clipping them into the folder. He stood, walking around his desk and headed towards the door, folder in hand. "Yes James, let's go now. Did you lock the patient's door?"

The automatic door closed behind them, making a dull thud. James gave Dr. Rikkin a puzzled look, bringing his arm up to cough into his elbow. "W-why no, sir, I didn't think I would need to." Dr. Rikkin glanced at him with a hard stare. "And why not? We need to be cautious." James coughed again obviously uncomfortable with the Templar's glare. "I don't think he'll suddenly wake up, sir. After all he _is_ in a coma. We should get moving before the Assassins get to the temple first." Dr. Rikkin looked at him fully now, not slowing his pace. "And what makes you think they'll get to the temple at all, Dr. Rines?"

James pulled on his lab coat nervously, his gaze fixed forward, not daring to look at the other's face. He closed his eyes briefly, contemplating in his mind if he should tell his superior that the others had escaped or if he should keep his mouth shut. Giving a quick glance, he sighed. "We weren't able to capture all of the assassins that were at the Temple of Juno. The only bodies that I saw were Lucy Stillman's and Desmond Miles'." He coughed into his arm again, this time facing the other with a concerned expression. Dr. Rikkin looked off into the distance, frowning at the cough echoing down the hall.

Giving a nod to a man looking up from his clipboard, he watched as he scurried past in the opposite direction walking into a room. James was then pushed roughly into the neighbor wall, a pained grunt escaping his lips. "Well if you are so worried, I suggest you find them. Because if they _do _get to that temple, then _you _will be the one in a coma, searching thru memories in that damned machine!" Dr. Rikkin paused then let go of the coat, continuing his march down another corridor.

James stood dumbfounded, adjusting his clothing with slow movements as he followed after his superior. He coughed again, barely concealing it in time with his hands. He groaned irritably, "If he doesn't kill me, this damned cough will." His pace quickened, catching the metal door Dr. Rikkin walked thru just before it shut.

.

Altaïr's shoulder connected hard with the cold ground. Cursing, he rolled onto his back, his hand gripping his shoulder tightly. A few minutes passed before he opened his eyes, moving his hand to cover the sun's unforgivable rays. "For just arriving, I already have a strong dislike for this place." He growled, tilting his head side-to-side to get a better look at his surroundings. His expression changed from one of utter annoyance to surprise as he saw tree after tree. _There are so many.. Where am I?_

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he looked down, running his fingers thru a small patch of grass next to his left boot. A breeze crept past, causing his hood to flutter and trees rustle.

"_Do not just sit there! He is in danger!_" The woman's voice, from before, spoke.

Altaïr stood, scowling. "Then tell me: where is he? So that I may rescue this boy and be done with it."

"_He is west. Underground. The men have left and he is in a room._"

The trees rustled fiercer this time, making Altaïr grasp his hood so as it did not fall off. He nodded making his way thru the small forest.

.

Altaïr had been traveling for what seemed like hours, which, it really had been. Seven hours had past since his arrival and it was now the dead of night. His stomach growled as he made his way thru the dark. Having skipped meals for a few days now, he was becoming sluggish and more irritated then his usual self. _Perhaps I should have taken the bread Malik offered me the morning before.. _He thought.

He growled loudly as his robes became tangled in a thorn bush. "Uggh! What is this?" Pulling his arm and legs roughly, a sharp tear filled the air. The elbow of his sleeve had been torn, as well as the bottom of his robe, which was still caught on a willful thorn. Aggravated, he brought out his hidden blade, cutting the piece of cloth that was now fully entangled in a branch. _I will have that boy fix this later. _He said to himself as he stared at the missing portion of his clothes and sleeve.

Continuing his descent to this unknown place, a crack sounded and he was stopped forcefully. Bringing out his hidden blade, he turned around quickly ready to assassinate the person failing at being a sneak. His eyes shot back and forth, searching. After a few minutes of seeing no one, he sheathed his hidden blade, resting his hand on the top of his hilt instead. Looking around once more and still finding nothing, he turned, taking a step only to be stopped again. Pulling out his sword, he yelled "If you are wanting to fight then come out a-" His eyes cast downward and he cursed a river. Now at a fully irritated level, he grabbed his red sash and roughly pulled it free from its' confines.

.

Making his way down a hillside, Altaïr tripped over a rock, landing on his chest. Groaning he placed his hands beneath him, his weight now on his knees and toes.

"_I am beginning to think I have made a mistake. You are clumsy._"

Altaïr glared into the darkness, leaning back to rest on his calves. "I have not eaten in a few days. Perhaps if you would tell me where food is instead of criticizing me, then I would be of better use." He spat, pushing himself up to stand. "Am I closer to the boy?"

"_Yes. The entrance is on the other side of the stream._"

Altaïr mentally groaned at the thought of water. Now he has to actually go _thru _it? Maybe he should have just ignored Malik and the voice and threw the Apple off the cliff side. "Is it deep?" He asked, walking towards the sound of water.

"_Go and see. I must be going."_

"Thank you for telling me where food is." He said sarcastically, stomping onto small thorn bushes before they could stick into his clothing. Rounding a large oak tree, he came to the water. Studying the stream's current, he exhaled, stepping in and sinking a foot into the freezing water. Without wasting time to be swept away, he trudged across nearly catching himself from a wet fall. Reaching out for a single branch, he grasped it tightly only regretting it as thorns sunk into his skin. _They are everywhere!_ He cursed as he pulled himself up and out of the water, falling on his back to stare at his hands. Blood pooled from the incisions in his fingers, soaking his gloves. He hissed as he pulled out a few thorns stuck in his skin. Laying his head back, he closed his eyes to catch his breath.

.

Altaïr woke to an orange and pink sky. He pulled an arm up to cover his eyes but wasn't awarded the peacefulness he was hoping for. Instead, a strong wind picked up causing the trees to rustle and birds to chirp loudly. Groggily, he sat himself up, running his hands over his face to wipe the sleep off. He sat, contemplating if he wanted to have a drink of the water before him, or if it was somehow poisonous. Taking a chance, he leant forward filling his cupped hand with the chilly liquid, only to have it thrown onto him from a sudden, very loud noise coming from over the hill behind him. Moving quickly and swiftly to hide himself behind a wide tree, he peeked around, his face full of confusion as he stared at the white object a few feet away from him.

"What..is _that_?" He whispered, hiding himself farther behind the tree as a figure emerged from the inside. A young woman dressed in a full body leather suit jumped out, running to the back and opening the doors quickly. She grabbed several objects Altaïr couldn't possibly make out and dashed into a dark tunnel, along with a man by her side.

Several minutes passed before Altaïr moved. His eyes flickering between the giant white object in front of him and the tunnel the two people disappeared into. Cautiously he walked around the tree, glaring at a small thorn bush next to him as if he could kill it with his eyes. Stepping on it with much smite, he ejected his hidden blade, stalking over to the back of the vehicle. Running his hand on the smooth surface, he gripped the object the woman had before and pulled open the door. His eyes swam across the inside, looking at all the foreign objects and papers.

Suddenly a blaring noise sounded. Spinning his head side to side, he pulled out his sword. _Templar! How did they know I was here? _ Curses and fast footsteps could be heard. Altaïr himself cursed as he snuck a glance around the side of the vehicle, seeing the man and woman from before running towards him. He noticed there was a third one that he hadn't seen previously. _Desmond?_ He asked himself. Realizing he was out in the open, he shuffled into the back of the van, shutting the door quickly.

The van shifted as the man got into the left side, the woman struggling to put the other in the front seat. "What- Rebecca! What are you doing? Put him in the back!" The man on the left yelled. The woman cast a flustered glare at him. "Shaun there's no time! I told you to wait to open his door.. Ugh!" She managed to get the unconscious man onto the middle seat. The vehicle shifted once more as she climbed in, slamming the door behind her. "But noo. You could've at least waited 'til I hacked the security system!" The van rumbled as the engine was started. "Rebecca" The left man reversed in high speed, turning the steering wheel with much force, than sped down a dirt road. "As much as I'd _love _to point fingers.. I'm in the middle of _driving_. So please, shut your pretty little mouth so I can get us the bloody hell out of here!"

Shaun switched gears as he drove over a small ditch, causing Altaïr to hit his head on the side of the car. He grunted loudly, his vision becoming fuzzy from the contact. "What was that?" Rebecca asked, craning her neck to take a peek in the back. "Probably a unicorn or something." Shaun replied nonchalantly. Rebecca snorted, facing back towards the front. Focusing her eyes on the unconscious man next to her, she reached her arms around him to get him better situated. "I can't believe we found him! Man, Lucy'll be-" She stopped herself as Shaun glanced over to her. Suddenly finding a splattered bug on the windshield very interesting, she focused all of her attention on it. Shaun cleared his throat uncomfortably, messing with the air conditioning knob. "So where to?" Rebecca asked, not taking her eyes off the bug. "New York." Rebecca twisted in her seat, fully facing Shaun. "Seriously? All right, sweet! Wait, what for? Not that I'm against going to New York or anything." Shaun smiled at her, "There's a temple there that we need to get to before Abstergo does. Which may prove to be difficult because they're already on their way there and we're still here." Shaun frowned at his own news.

Rebecca looked at him then ahead. "Well we better get going then. Any others joining us or are we fighting them alone?" She sighed, glancing at the body leaning into her. "I mean, we could probably handle them on our own, but I don't think Desmond'll be ready for it. It's been awhile since he's been in Altaïr and Ezio's memories. What if he's lost all their killer moves?"

Altaïr shifted at hearing his name. _My memories? _

"What, do you think Abstergo captured Desmond and they had tea? I'm bloody well sure they were forcing him into Ezio's memories, maybe even Altaïr's. We need to get him to wake up so _we _can get a move on." Shaun turned the wheel to the right, just barely dodging a large rock.

"Shaun you can't wake someone from a coma. They have to come out of it themselves. Besides, I don't think Abstergo will get into the temple that easily, if it's like the last one we went to. They don't have Desmond's _powers._" She said, emphasizing the word 'powers' with her index and middle finger. Shaun snorted at her serious tone but goofy expression. "Well you better get some sleep. It's going to be a long drive to New York." Rebecca chuckled at him. "What?" He asked. "We're in Italy, Shaun, how are you going to drive all the way to the States?" Rebecca cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "I have my ways. Now go to sleep." He pushed her head lightly. Rebecca swatted his hand away. "Ooh it must be top secret." She chuckled once more before leaning her head against the side and shutting her eyes. Shaun smirked, refocusing all of his attention back on the road.

Altaïr laid his head back into the wall, his hand covering his eyes. He was beyond confused by the information he was just unintentionally and unknowingly given. _I do not understand.. Who are these people?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. I haven't forgotten about this story! Infact its been eating at me since a few days after I published the last chapter.. I've had some _serious _Writer's Block. I changed the beginning of it about 4 times, which as a result, changed the whole writing of this chapter. But anyway, here is chapter 3! Thank you to those who have favorited, followed, and especially: reviewed. [=

* * *

The van containing the four sped across a pebble-covered road, barely dodging rocks, trees, and animals in its wake. After nearly knocking the lights out of a grazing cow, Shaun eased his foot off the gas and onto the brake, making the vehicle come to a slow stop. Still holding the steering wheel firm, he exhaled, gaze falling on a small wooden cabin before him. Its exterior wasn't all that pleasing; boards stuck out in places, the windows were boarded shut, and the few steps in the front were starting its deterioration. Not to mention all the shrubs were sticking everywhere and the grass was nearing a foot tall. It had the definite look of 'hasn't been used in years.' _Maybe the interior will be more inviting.. _Shaun thought to himself with a scowl.

Turning his gaze to the two asleep beside him, he reached out, nudging Rebecca's arm harshly only to receive an annoyed moan and swat of the hand in response. Shaun glared daggers at his sleeping partner. After about five minutes of no luck decapitating her with his eyes, a smile formed on his face as he came up with an idea.

Quietly, Shaun opened his car door, stepping out into the cool air. With a quick stretch, he leaned back inside to unbuckle the seatbelt's death-grip on Desmond's waist. Slumping into Rebecca, Desmond exhaled long, with ease, now that he was able to breathe. Shaun chuckled lightly, "Well looks like someone is coming to finally." He whispered while reaching his arms out and slipping them under Desmond's armpits. "One.. Two… _Three_.." With a grunt, he pulled with all his might only to stop at the body's refusal to continue forward. "What the… Really Rebecca? You're still bloody protecting him even when sleeping? Huh. Good to know." Placing his knee on the edge of the van, he hopped into it, his fingers pulling Desmond's wrist free of their entrapment. Angry red lines appeared on his skin as oxygen was now able to flow thru and to his fingers.

Continuing on with his plan, Shaun then half lifted-half dragged the unconscious form into the cabin, stumbling once on the second step. "For Christ's…" Sighing angrily and letting out a mumbled curse, Shaun dragged Desmond the rest of the way, throwing him onto a worn sofa. Dusting his hands off, he placed his fists on both his hips. "Hopefully there isn't too much feces and disease on this sofa.. Sleep tight, Desmond!"

.

Shaun stepped out onto the near-collapsing porch, eyes shining and glasses glinting as he stared up at the clouded sky. A small breeze blew past and he let out a content sigh. "Well isn't today lovely." Hopping off the porch, he walked over to the driver's side, peering in at Rebecca. "She still hasn't moved? Like a log.." He tapped his finger on the side of the door, contemplating on how exactly he should do this. "Ah lets just have some fun!"

Clearing his throat, he gripped the car door and slammed it shut with all the strength he could muster. "Oh my God! _Rebecca!_" Shaun yelled, running to her side of the car, his demeanor clearly reading 'insane, frightened lunatic'. Rebecca shot up, spinning her head frantically around, her eyes eventually falling on the empty seats beside her. "Desmond? Shaun! Shaun, where's Desmond?" Rebecca yelled, unfastening her seatbelt and lunging out of the van. "Templars! They've got him! I- I tried to fend them off but there were so many_, _I didn't know what the hell to do!" Shaun held back a laugh at the look on Rebecca's face. She was so frightened and clueless it was hilarious!

"Fucking.. Dammit!" Rebecca ran to the back of the van, hand merely centimeters from the handle when she heard rustling coming from inside it. Shaun came to her side looking completely confused at her sudden pause. "Rebecca? What are you waiting for, open it!" Said woman turned violently, slapping him hard across the face. "You.. _Jackass! _I can't believe you would do that to Desmond!" Shaun stared at her in disbelief, his own hand covering the reddening skin. "Wha- What? What are you talking about?" _How the bloody hell did she figure it out from over here? Was she really awake the entire time? Ugh! Wait.. She saw me when I fell on the stairs? _Shaun sighed heavily as his ego was now bruised, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Had I known you were watching me, I wouldn't have done it." He said, defeated. Rebecca returned the disbelief look, completely astonished by Shaun's lack of care for the wellbeing of Desmond. "I can't believe.. you would lock Desmond in the back of the van. I just.. Screw you, Shaun." Rebecca turned her back to him, grasping the door handle and pulling it open. "Wait, I didn't put him in the-" Shaun stopped his wording as his mouth fell open. Rebecca's eyes widened as she was met face-to-face with a glistening blade and a man's cold, golden glare.

.

Malik paced back and forth in the Headmaster's office having received the news of Altaïr's sudden disappearance. Apparently he was "speaking with himself", "a bright light was cast" and then "the Grand Master had vanished." At first, Malik thought the teller to be messing with him because he sent the assassin to clean the civilian's waste. Out of slight amusement and to take a break from the task at hand, he ventured up to the study to see how Altaïr's work on the Piece of Eden was going. But to his discomfort and realization, Altaïr really _had _disappeared. _Though we are not very close, I do not think he would leave without telling me.. _

Malik looked round the room, trying to find some sort of clue as to where the Master had gone, but found nothing. _I could send men out to look for him.. But I am not sure if that would be wise since there are no leads. _Seating himself at the desk, he looked thru the scattered papers, placing them neatly atop the surface once he was done. "I am sure he is fine." With a semi-easier conscious, Malik relaxed a little while longer before heading back down the stone steps to the courtyard.

.

"Am I.. really seeing this or have I finally gone bonkers?" Shaun's wry joke was met with an ice-cold glare and a blade moving closer to its captive; Rebecca gulped loudly, her eyes scanning both men. Seeing this as his cue to take care of the situation, Shaun regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Altaïr I presume?" Altaïr faltered his weapon slightly at hearing the foreign man speak his name, his glare only intensifying. "Right. If looks could kill, I think your eyes would have pummeled me by now.. Anyway. We are not here to fight you. We're assassins-" With this, Shaun motioned his hand to Rebecca's petrified state and to himself. "Like yourself and we're looking for the Pieces of Eden." Shaun let his hand fall to his side then crossed his arms as if expecting Altaïr to stop his nonsense. Which in the obvious case, he didn't. "Where am I?" Altaïr ordered. Getting the hint he wasn't going to back down, Shaun calmly replied: "In the year two-thousand twelve, Rome-" "What? I thought you said we were going to New York!" Rebecca shouted, cutting him off and completely forgetting about her current situation. Altaïr looked surprised at the woman's outburst. Shaun rolled his eyes, swaying to the right to lean on his right leg. Altaïr hesitated a moment then, with much surprise, sheathed his hidden blade within his arm brace. The two looked at the Grand Master as if he had just cut off one of Rebecca's arms. "Well.. I honestly wasn't expecting you to cooperate so easily nor so soon. But, now that things aren't in Dramatic mode, I'll finish. We're in Rome, _New York- _yes Rebecca, there is a Rome in New York- in the United States." Shaun paused, letting the information sink in.

"What are your names?" Altaïr asked after a few moments. Rebecca and Shaun exchanged looks before answering. "I'm Shaun Hastings and this-" He motioned towards his partner, to which Altaïr's eyes followed. "Is Rebecca Crane." Rebecca smiled warmly, waving slightly. Altaïr nodded, his eyes looking around to find his purpose for being here. "And where is Desmond?"

* * *

Short chapter _and_ lame ending! Bah. I wasn't sure how quick a person could come out of a coma, so I've decided to end it here. Next chapter will have Desmond "awaken" and it will be longer. I promise not to take as long posting it this time, haha. Reviews are always awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

And here is chapter 4. Not much to say but thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. [=

* * *

Altaïr stood in the cabin's sinking doorway, not sure if it were safe or not to continue on. Having not fully trusted Shaun and Rebecca yet, he took cautious, slow steps into the darkened room, floorboards creaking loudly under his weight. The two watched him, exchanging glances and smirking widely as he made his way in the almost-collapsing building.

Shaun walked over to a wall at his right, flicking a switch that made the room flicker then come to life. Altaïr's eyes shot closed for a second, the sudden brightness blinding him momentarily. As his eyes adjusted, he looked around studying all the odd objects and trinkets laid about the room. There were two rectangular windows directly across with thin planks nailed over them, a worn couch that contained Desmond near the center of the room- its face towards an old gas powered fireplace that was heating the room. A splintered bookcase was located to his left with barely any books, as well as a small side table that made itself known as Shaun leaned himself against it. Rebecca was standing near an old rocking chair in the far left corner and a desk that only had dust and a few wrinkled papers upon it. His gaze then fell on the switch that Shaun had used to bring light into the room.

After giving the assassin a respective amount of time to fiddle with the light switch, Rebecca gently walked over to him, placing a hand on the back of his shoulder. Not expecting the contact, Altaïr whirled around, his hidden blade extended and placed firmly against the skin of her neck. He stared threateningly at her, neither making any movements.

"Alright, alright, calm down. There's no need for this. We're not here to harm you; we weren't even expecting you." Shaun raised his hands slightly as a sign of surrender. A few tense moments passed before Altaïr sheathed the blade and lowered his arm, his posture going back to its normal rigid self. "Now then," Shaun crossed his arms and leaned more into the dusty side table, making it protest once more. Rebecca soon followed suit and relaxed herself, resting her buttocks on the side of the moth-eaten couch. Both were looking directly at Altaïr with serious faces. "How in the world did you get here? I mean, I didn't think it were at all possible and yet here you are!" Shaun let out a chuckle and shook his head, still taken aback by the man standing before him.

Altaïr glanced at the ground for a second, trying to recall how exactly he _had_ gotten there and what was the cause of it. After a few seconds of sifting thru his memories, he turned to face Shaun fully. "I retrieved the Piece of Eden and a woman's voice spoke in the air. She said I was to help a boy, Desmond, find the rest of the Pieces, as well as to help those he was with." He stated, not moving or breaking eye contact.

Rebecca hopped up on the overly dusty desk, causing the few papers to glide to the floor. "Did she say what her name was?" She asked. Altaïr nodded, turning his head slightly; his nose and mouth only visible to her. "The woman said she was 'Minerva', though I do not know who she is. She also told me she tried another time to speak with Desmond, but failed." Rebecca gave a slight nod.

Shaun re-positioned himself, his fist pressed against his chin in thought. "Ah yes, I remember. She had spoken to Ezio- or rather, _thru _him, to Desmond in the Vault. But I thought she said her time was over, how was she able to reappear?" He asked towards Rebecca, raising his chin from his hand.

"Well, from what it looked like in the data, she was a hologram. Her and the Others probably made themselves materialized after creating the first humans because it was much easier than moving the parts of the body. And seeing as how they created humans for the purpose of labor and fertilization, they must not have had the strength to control their own physical form. So they're able to live for as long as they want since there's no flesh and blood, making it plausible for her to return again." Rebecca let out a sigh as her eyes fell upon Desmond. "But I don't understand why she would have him stab Lucy- she's not a Templar or against us! Minerva must have had to've messed with the Apple somehow when Desmond was going to grab it. I mean that's the only logical explanation as to why one minute he's standing and the next he's on the floor with Lucy bleeding. She had to have appeared!" Rebecca hit the desk with her fist, frustration taking over.

Shaun and Altaïr remained quiet, each in their own thoughts.

.

Later that day, Rebecca left for town to pick up food and other necessities, leaving the three men by themselves, though really it was only considered two.

Neither man spoke after what was said nearly three hours ago. Having decided the quiet was enough Shaun was the first to break the silence; "So are there any questions you would like to ask?" He said, looking at the old bookshelf. He frowned as a thick layer of dust came off on his fingers as he grabbed a book. Wiping his hands on his trousers, he glanced over his shoulder at the sound of movement, his senses immediately going to high alert. After what Altaïr's pulled so far, he can't help but feel a little insecure around the man. But the man he saw was not who he was expecting to be awake, at least not so soon.

.

Desmond sat up groggily, his hands immediately shooting up to cradle his head. "Jesus.." He spat out breathlessly, his eyes clenching shut from the brightness and pain. _Why the fuck is my head hurting so much? _He clenched his teeth, not realizing Shaun was gawking at him only a few feet to his right. Opening an eye slightly, he looked to his left taking in the old furnishings and lit fireplace. "Where am I..?" He whispered to himself.

"D-Desmond! You're awake!" Shaun was finally able to speak or rather yell. He tripped a little over his feet as he scrambled to the couch.

Desmond looked over, his face full of surprise; hands still in the form of cups from where his head once was. "Shaun? How are you.. Oh, shit.. You weren't captured by Abstergo too were you? Oh god.. Lucy! Is she alright? I didn't.. Where is she- is she here? Where's the Apple? Shit!" Desmond's memories came flooding back and he couldn't help but say everything that came to mind.

Shaun placed both hands on either of Desmond's shoulders. "Relax, mate. We're not at Abstergo, we're in a cabin in New York. Lucy's fine, but she's not here right now. And the Apple is gone but it's alright, we'll get it back. Just take a second to calm down, you've been out for who knows how long." Shaun patted his shoulders comfortingly, looking over Desmond's disheveled self. "You look a mess. There's a bathroom 'round the corner here." Desmond frowned after he too looked himself over. "Yeah. Thanks.." Standing, Desmond held his face with a hand, his head swimming from the movement. "Ugh.. Dammit." Shaun looked at him worriedly, "You alright, Desmond?"

Behind the two, the front door opened and in came Altaïr. Small strands of hay were sticking from his clothing and armor. "I have found hay." He stated nonchalantly. He stopped mid-stride as he noticed the other man standing next to Shaun. _He is awake._

Desmond froze as he heard Altaïr speak, his eyes widening. _I know that voice.. _Turning around slowly, he looked over at his ancestor. Taking a sudden step back, his right leg hit the gas fireplace hard, it screaming from the heat and the painful contact. He was too shocked to even register the burning sensation or the smell of burning denim.

_No. No no no no!_

"Shaun, the- the Bleeding Effect, it's getting worse! There's no way Altaïr's here- he can't be! Fuck!" Desmond backed into the fireplace more, the heat excruciating thru his clothes but he was too frightened to move away. His hands gripped his head, shaking violently. It was hurting so bad!

Shaun grabbed his arms, pulling him away from the hot metal and set him on the couch. "Desmond, it's not the Bleeding Effect. Desmond, listen to me! Altaïr is here. He's not your imagination!" He yelled, trying to get the other to stop freaking out. However Desmond wasn't listening to him, he was too upset over possibly ending up like Subject 16. There was no way he could lose his mind like he had.. Could he? He made a joke about writing symbols on the walls with his own blood but that wouldn't really happen.. Right?

Altaïr, having observed the whole situation, calmly walked over where the two sat. He was a bit cautious; clearly this man wasn't stable. Making it so he was standing directly in front of Desmond, he kneeled down, grasping the other's wrist and moving it from his face. Desmond made a small gasp, his eyes now transfixed on the others'.

"I am Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad; you are Desmond, the one I have been told about. Correct?"

.

Rebecca drove up the pebbled road leading to the cabin, humming to the tune that was playing on her iPod with a smile. Easing the gas, she pressed the brake and turned off the engine. As she opened her car door she noticed the small rocks turning a darker grey, "And it's raining. Awesome." Grabbing the five plastic grocery bags and kicking the door closed, she made her way to the porch. Struggling to turn the door handle, she mumbled to herself then knocked with her foot. "Can I get some help with the door?" She said with a raised voice as the rain began to pick up. Only waiting for a few seconds, she was greeted with a worried looking British man. "Whoa, are you okay?"

Shaun mumbled something that was barely audible with all the noise around them. Luckily Rebecca was excellent at reading lip movement. Shoving past Shaun, she dropped her arms, causing the bags' handles to cut the circulation in her wrists and drag across the floor. "Desmond! How are you feeling?" She asked. She stopped herself from further questions at seeing the tension in his shoulders and the intensity of the other's face.

Altaïr stared at her a moment then returned his gaze back to the man in front of him. Shaun grabbed her arm, pulling her slightly. "Lets unload the groceries." He whispered. Rebecca nodded and they both made their way to the small kitchen.

.

Altaïr looked over Desmond's shaken form. He moved the balls of his feet so he was a little more comfortable, his eyes snapping up at the sound of Desmond's voice.

"So.. How did you get here? Did something go wrong with the Animus?" He asked the last question more to himself. Altaïr responded, "I do not know what an ana-muss is, but a woman named Minerva brought me here using the Piece of Eden. I am here to help gather the other Pieces with you and our Brothers." Desmond tensed slightly at hearing 'our Brothers'. Altaïr noticed but continued: "Now tell me, who are _you_? We look much alike but I do not understand how." He asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

Desmond cleared his throat, calming down from his previous freak-out. "I'm your descendant. You're like my great, great, great.. greatgreatgreat grandfather. I've been using an Animus to live thru your memories, and another descendant of yours, so we can find out where the rest of the Pieces are." Desmond twiddled his fingers uncomfortably. _Man his stare really is _not_ comforting.. _

The two sat a few moments. Desmond looked around the room while Altaïr focused on the tear on his sleeve. "Are you able to repair clothing?" He asked. Desmond looked at him confused. "What?" Altaïr nodded to his sleeve and pulled the back of his sash around his waist. "A shrub would not let me go. They were everywhere.." He trailed off, glaring at the ground whilst remembering his travel thru the forest. Desmond let out a small chuckle, astounded at finding out a great assassin like Altaïr getting stuck in a bush. "Uh sure, I can fix those." Desmond eased back into the couch while Altaïr remained in the same crouched position. "Aren't you uncomfor-" Desmond spoke but was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Oh thank god the tension is gone! You guys were so serious _I _was starting to get uncomfortable." Rebecca sighed dramatically walking into the room, plopping herself on the couch beside Desmond. She nudged her fist in his arm with a chuckle. "So how are you feeling? I'm so glad you're okay! Altaïr didn't pull his hidden blade on you did he? That happened to me twice." Desmond laughed, "Y'know, I don't find that surprising. You can get pretty crazy." He let out a small "ow" as she gave him a firm punch in the side. "Hey hey, still not well yet! My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine."

Footsteps came from behind them as Shaun walked into the room, a cup of steaming Something in his hand. Desmond looked over with a playful smirk on his face. "Is that tea you have there?" Shaun was about to take a sip but instead replied: "Just because I'm British doesn't mean I drink tea. That's really racist of you. But yes, this is in fact tea..." Desmond and Rebecca laughed then Desmond looked back at Altaïr . The master assassin showed no emotion, very much resembling a statue. _He probably has no idea what we're talking about. Wait, how can he even understand us? _Instead of asking the question aloud, he decided to have fun even further.

Desmond leaned forward slightly, a smug expression on his face; Altaïr raised an eyebrow. "Wassa-matta-you, Altaïr?" He said in a thick New Yorker accent. Shaun choked on his drink while Rebecca stifled a laugh with the palm of her hand. Altaïr just looked utterly confused, making Desmond chuckle even more.

"Racism appears to be in the air today." Shaun mumbled into his cup, attempting to hide his smile. _At least he's alright.._

* * *

Let's see what next chapter brings.. Any things you'd like to happen in the next one? If so, leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

WOW! It's been awhile! After getting a few emails regarding this story here and there, I've decided that I should probably start it up again. Even though now there's been more information and story in the Assassin's Creed universe, I'm planning on sticking with my original made up story after Brotherhood. Maybe throw in a few things of Ratonhnhaké:ton, who knows! It's been a few years, so my writing's a little messy, and this is a short chapter, but I hope it's still enjoyed otherwise. :-)

* * *

After trying, and failing to get a night's rest, Shaun sat up with a huff from his 'comfy' position on the main room's floor. Seeing Rebecca awake and staring at the ceiling, he yawned sleepily and hung his shoulders, "You know what would be just, fantastic?" He said with a dull expression, rubbing the back of his head to fix the flat strands. "Uh… A cup of tea?" Rebecca said as she skimmed through her music play list on her iPod. "No. Well, yes, but no. It would be absolutely fantastic if it would stop bloody raining." He let out an aggravated noise as a drop of water hit him square on the nose. _Oh, even better! A leaking roof!_ He thought, swiping the sliding drop off of his face.

Rebecca stood up all-of-a-sudden, pulling her ear buds out and shoving her iPod in her pant's pocket. She ran to one of the boarded corner windows and peered outside. "It's raining blood?!" She yelled, hands on either side of the window, mouth agape as she looked out into the blackness. "What? Now I know you don't honestly think its literally raining blood outside. But you _do_ need to be at least a little quiet and not trample around the room like a rhinoceros!" Shaun whispered harshly. "Well no shit Shaun. And for your information, I did not trample, I ran! And you're one to talk! For someone that 'sleeps' like a frickin' water buffalo!" They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, or insult.

"You two are fighting already? That didn't take very long." Desmond appeared out of the kitchen, yawning as he gripped onto the top of the doorframe. He stepped backwards, stretching his back to get the knot out that he obtained from lying on the hard flooring. "Ahh, that's better." He sighed, dropping his arms to his sides as he rolled his neck.

Rebecca chuckled, shaking her head as she walked towards him. "Now Desmond, do you honestly think I would back down from an argument? _Especially _one from that guy?" She clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

In the background, Shaun rolled his eyes and lay back down, pulling his coat over his face. "Ugh. I'm going to try and sleep. If you both would be so kind as to not make any noise, that would be-" "_Fantastic?" _Rebecca cooed, pressing both her hands together against the left side of her face. "Don't let the bed rodents bite." Shaun remained silent, making it clear that he wasn't going to be bothered or egged on.

Rebecca stalked over to the hallway opposite of Desmond, "Well, I'm gonna go explore this wondrous, decaying piece of wood before it actually decides to completely fall apart." "Mm, now wouldn't that be terrible." Shaun mumbled loud enough for only Desmond to hear. Desmond shook his head, making his way over to the sofa and sitting down. "Have fun." He gave a short wave then held his chilled hands in front of the furnace.

.

Rebecca wandered into a small bedroom, which wasn't much of anything thanks to the mold and wet wood. Walking over to a two-door closet, she lifted the unhinged door to the side, pinching her nose as an awful smell wafted into the air. "Man, this place reeks. What the heck died?" She said, squinting her eyes and keeping her nose covered. She tapped a few random objects with her foot, kicking them aside to look at more molded junk. She frowned, digging into her pant pocket to fish out her iPod. She placed her ear buds in her ears and began whistling to the tune that vibrated through the small speakers.

.

Three hours had passed, the rain begun to die down and the sun began to rise. Rebecca had found quite a few trinkets, not really worth anything but still what she deemed 'cool enough to keep'. She looked out the window; it was light enough to where she could make out the front trees and shrubs. She smiled excitedly, dropping the object she was examining and ran down the hall to the front door, side-stepping a few randoms. "Hey guys!" Turning the knob, she hurried outside before the rain could pick up again.

Desmond halted his stitching of Altaïr's sleeve and watched as the door tapped against the frame from the wind. "The door's still open." He mumbled; his lips enclosed on a threaded needle. "Great analysis. Why don't you go close it?" Shaun replied, currently hunched over a few open books and papers at the water-damaged desk. "No thanks. That would require me getting up from my comfortable seat and leaving the warmth." Desmond replied, looking over his shoulder as he heard papers shuffle and Shaun's chair skid across the floor, eyes following Shaun until he disappeared into the kitchen. He pulled the needle from between his lips and yelled, "Don't mess up my bed!" "Ha! You call _this _a bed?" Shaun yelled back, chuckling at the mess of moth eaten blankets and stacks of books. Desmond squinted, "Yes in fact, I do!"

Altaïr cleared his throat, successfully getting Desmond to focus back on the task at hand. Desmond gave a small "Sorry." Continuing to thread the tear together.

.

Rebecca climbed into the back of the van; throwing books and papers around, while making sure none hit Baby. She smiled as she grasped the objects she was searching for. Jumping out of the van, she slammed the doors shut with her foot, securely locking the doors and making her way back inside as the rain started up.

Desmond looked up as the front door opened and Rebecca appeared in the doorway. "What do you have there?" Desmond asked; he leaned on his right knee while placing his elbow atop his other leg. Altaïr sat in front of him to the left, mouth in a small frown as the task was stopped yet another time. He now focused his attention on the woman as well.

Rebecca shifted the objects to her opposite arm, slamming the door shut and walking over to Desmond. "Some old notes I was taking while you were in Baby. Figured I'd educate myself while we wait out this rainstorm." Rebecca frowned as she heard an obnoxious scoff come from the kitchen.

"You? Educating yourself? This jetlag really must have gotten to you!" Shaun called out as he came into view, mug in hand and a grin plastered on his face. "Because I don't recall you ever wanting to voluntarily educate yourself or be educated by anyone else." Taking a quick sip, he placed his new steaming hot tea on the old desk and leaned into the sofa.

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear your crappy insult over the rain and my awesome music. You'll have to repeat it when I care." She stuck her tongue out at the English man then strode down the hall to her now acclaimed moldy, smelly room. Shaun stared after her then looked at the other two males. He shrugged, going back to busying himself.

.

Shaun meandered to the bookcase, pulling a small, white cloth from his shirt pocket and glided it across the hardbacks and shelves, causing dust to fly around. He covered his mouth and nose with the fold of his right arm attempting to seal himself from the particles, but wasn't quick enough. As a result, he clenched his eyes shut and coughed vigorously, waving his other hand around and stepping away from the area.

"You doing alright over there, Mrs. Doubtfire?" Desmond asked with a snicker, looking up momentarily from his newfound tinkering with the gas heater. Altaïr sat hands-on-knees beside him as he quietly observed the metal contraption. Content now that his clothing was finally pieced together again.

Wiping his eyes with one hand and swiping away the dust particles with the other, Shaun frowned at Desmond. "Are you implying I look like a woman-masked man and dress in women's clothing and bodysuits?" He leaned back against the wall, his brows raised at Desmond.

Altaïr's ears perked up, lifting his gaze all the while giving the two males a puzzled look. Desmond made eye contact with him briefly then smiled at Shaun, "Well, to an extent... I've never seen a 'masculine' man such as you dust so elegantly, then cough like a jackhammer." Shaun scoffed at the lame attempt to insult him.

As the two continued, Altaïr listened to them bicker. Flexing his left hand, his hidden blade shot out with a loud "Shhink!" Successfully shutting up the two. They watched carefully, their eyes never leaving the Master Assassin.

_And the unnerving feeling is back…_ Desmond thought as he looked at Altaïr's unsheathed blade. Sliding his fingers across it, a frown crossed Altaïr's lips, his golden eyes shimmering from the glowing fire.

He looked up at Desmond, his face serious, "We must speak." He said with a stern voice. Flexing his hand once more, the blade shot back into its' case. He stood, footfalls heavy against the floorboards as he made his way out the front door.

Desmond and Shaun shared a glance, both simultaneously letting out a breath they weren't aware they were holding as the front door securely shut behind Altaïr. Desmond scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." He said hesitantly, pulling down his sleeves and slipping his shoes on.

"From the look on his face, I'd say we pissed him off… Well, good luck!" Shaun kicked himself off the wall and started up his dreadful dusting once more.

Desmond glared at him a second then stalked off. Grasping the doorknob, he turned it, tugging his hood over his head as he made his way out into the pouring rain.


	6. Not a Chapter

This is not a "real" chapter, as you can clearly see, but I'm just letting those who follow know that I'm taking this story down….only to be re-published back on here again!

There are some edits I'd like to make and maybe giving this a fresh start will boost my want to begin writing for it again. My co-worker recommended I try doing this to see if I would get inspired (since I apparently talk about this a lot ?)

Anywho, just a heads-up that it will disappear then reappear, thanks!


End file.
